Mogeko's One Shots (The Gray Garden)
by sub-ice diamond
Summary: Random one shots of what I think happen before and after or before The Gray Garden events. This story isn't actually 'complete'. There is NO end to this story. Our imaginations will continue for us.
1. Chapter 1: Snow

Chapter 1:Snow

Etihw pov

I look outside through the diamond shape window where white tiny flakes of sprinkles rain down on the ground. Filling the land of BlancBlack Castle, with its beauty. Seeing the world buried of snow gave it a lovely view. What made it even better was the moonlight shinning against it. It was quiet chilly when me and Kcalb went outside for a walk.

Kcalb didn't like when the wind was making its way. He kept complaining on how cold it was and how irritating to walk on the soft but mushy snow. I chuckle at the thought of what happen after breakfast...

11:20 am

"It seems the snow continues to come down" Wodahs said, as he pick up mine and Kcalb plate of waffles. I gave a small smile at my one eye angel friend. He smile back at me warmly.

"I think I might go outside for a small stroll. Would you like to accompany me Kcalb?" I turn my attention to Sir Devil. He wipe his mouth with a white napkin and look at me then at the window that show the outside world.

"I believe we should stay inside, its to cold outside" he said.

"Oh come now, lets go outside and enjoy the snow. We can take a nice peaceful walk. It wouldn't kill you to leave the castle"

"I agree on Lady Etihw brother. It wouldn't hurt or kill you for going outside. Its best to not be lock up in this castle all day" Wodahs said to Kcalb.

"Psshh, said the one who cleans and cooks all day"

"Brother must I remind you I have to keep this castle up and running. Plus you can drop some pounds from those waffles I made you"

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" Kcalb bark Wodahs.

"I was not calling you fat beloved brother"

"Then its settle Kcalb and me are going outside for a little while. You know where we will be Wodahs." I ended their bickering taking Kcalb hand and went to our own rooms to get ready for the outside climate. Kcalb continue to complain about why we should stay inside in the warm and cozy and stay away from the harsh outside climates.

Once we were dress all warm and nice. We headed outside walking side by side. Kcalb look so adorable in his black jacket that button to the side, his black cape was worn on the side, it reach to his mid thigh. He had his black slick gloves and matching black pants and snow boots.

For I wore a long white coat with a silky white scarf, with matching gloves and a knitted white hat.

The walk was quiet and nice, it kept continue to snow. I turn my attention to Kcalb, he held his attention forward on the buried trail of the of snow. I could tell he felt me looking at him, he move his head towards me.

"What?" He ask

"Nothing, I just like how its snowing and you seem not to be bother by the snow." I said, He snorted in response. I raise my eye brow at him.

"It does bother me but"

"But?"

"You seem really enjoying it, so I wouldn't want ruin our time walking in the snow with my complaining."

"Oh Kcalb"

We both stopped walking we both smile at each other. This moment where we both stand was perfect. I knew we didn't want it to end. Until something came flying to us and hit Kcalb in the face. He fell on the ground and growl. I look at him and giggle to see him smack in the face with a snowball. He growl at my reaction, I gave him a warm smile and helped him up. He groan and wipe the snow off his face. I couldn't resist how cute he look, being grumpy and frustrated.

"You ok?"

"Hardly, where did that snowball came from?!"

"I have no idea, it just randomly appear"

"SORRY OLDMAN!" We both look to see Yoasfire in her winter wear, coming towards us. Kcalb groan and I just wave at her. It was funny when she call him an old man. Kcalb was getting to the age of being old.

"For the last time... I am not an old man"

"Sorry for Yoasifire actions Lord Kcalb Lady Etihw. We didn't know you two would be out here" A blonde hair angel came by running along with Yoasifire.

"Don't worry Froze, Kcalb is just grumpy. I suggested on taking a walk outside"

"Suggest? I didn't have much choice, because you and Wodahs decided on your own, I had no say in this say"

"Oh c'mon mister old man! The snow is fun to be in, you can make snow-angels, throw snowballs at each other and make an igloo! Don't tell me that doesn't sound fun?" Yoasifire said with much enthusiasm. I nodded in agreement while Kcalb huff in annoyance.

"Yoasifire, you are not even an angel.. your a demon" Froze said.

"Well... you know what I mean! Right lady Etihw?" she look at me, I chuckle and nodded my head. "Yes Yoasifre I know what you mean, well I guess we will leave you two to continue your fun. Kcalb and me will head to the castle now"

"Finally" Kcalb huffed.

"You are such a party pooper" Smiling at him, he just rolled his eyes at me and I shake my head.

"Alright Lady Etihw, have a nice day! See ya old man" Yoasifire said.

"Bye Lady Etihw Lord Kcalb" Froze said respectably.

After saying our goodbyes to Yoasifire and Froze. We headed back to the castle greeted by Wohahs, telling us what we were going have for dinner which was Hot pots... yum!

"Etihw?" I snapped out of my memory and look back to see Kcalb standing next to the door way, he was in a black sweater and matching sweat pants and socks. He was wearing a different cape then the one he wore outside.

"Yes Kcalb?"

"Wodahs made some hot chocolate, I thought you would like some. So I brought you a mug of it. Wodahs and Gora are going make s'mores as well, they ask me to join them and for you to join them.

"I'll be right there. Thank you for bringing me hot chocolate Kcalb"

"I see you were gazing outside"

"Yes, the snow is breath taking. I still don't get why you don't like it." Taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"It's cold"

"Like your soul?"I tease him with a wink, he roll his eyes at me, making me chuckle.

"Can we just go? I don't want Wodahs and Gora eat all the s'mores"

"Alright alright, whatever you say my little devil" Pinching his cheeks a leaving the room. I smile in satisfaction knowing his face is going red.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!"

* * *

A/N: So I found out that Fanfiction has a category about the Gray Garden... SWEET! If you would like more of these one shots or drabbles then I will continue! Feel free to follow on Wattpad. My name is MariaQuevedo. I have a similar story to this, but the one shots or drabbles are in one. And this will be in separate categories.

Facebook: Sub-ice Diamond/ROXXY Blade

Tumblr: roxxy-blade

Twitter: La_reyna_chave

Sorry for my grammar! See ya next month!


	2. Chapter 2:I am weak

Etihw pov

As god, I have a lot of responsibilities for my world. I am the leader of good, I bring happiness to this world. But sadly... Happiness is no longer around. because of the mass destruction's I have cause and Kcalb done. The war between our people continue on. Kcalbs people and mine brought many many tragedies and chaos.

I am weak...

I seal up the mad creature and his followers, down and beneath the earth. Where they could no longer make destruction in my world. As god, I help restore the world and bring back good and happiness to my people...

But sadly... I have fail my people.

**Flashback**

"Lady Etihw" Wodahs teleported behind me. I turn to see him with his weapon.

"What is it Wodahs?" I was busy looking at my stones watching the areas of the world. I wanted to make sure that Kcalb wouldn't try anything yet. Its been years since he was held under ground. I still kept my suspicion on him. I had Wodahs, Gora, Sherbet and the rest of the angels patrol the earth. I didn't want risk anything. My stones were place around the world, it was more easy for me to check on the world.

"Sherbet and Gora had found something in the Eastern part of the world."

"What is it?" I look back at my stone. The stone change its vision to where Sherbet and Gora were. Gora was looking around the empty fields. While Sherbet was on the ground where tiny bits of cracks. his angelic fingers touch the greyish black ground.. wait tiny cracks?

"Sherbet thinks that Sir Devil Kcalb is making an escape." He said, my left hand began turn into a fist. No, it couldn't be happening.

"It's not possible Wodahs, your brother isn't capable to break out of the earth" I said angrily.

_"How long has it been? When exactly is "now"? What's happening to the world?"_

Those words... That voice... No

"My brother has the same kind of power as you Lady Etihw. He must have been saving it for an out break on us."

_"... I can't know. Here in darkness deep under the earth, I can't know anything. __I__ see nothing... __I __hear nothing. My arms and legs... accomplish nothing... __I__ hear nothing. __I__ can't do anything..."_

"_Kcalb_..." I said softly to myself. I could hear Wodahs talking to me, but I didn't pay any attention to him. I heard Kcalbs voice in my head. I don't know how he got into my voice but I just kept listening to his voice.

_"Why do __I__ think this happen to me?"_

The picture of sherbet and Alela Gora change. The sight was pitch black and everything looked lost and dead... I couldn't stop looking and hearing Kcalbs voice. His voice made me feel like it was dead.

_"... Because you sealed me here. in this cold darkness... So long ago..."_

_"You sealed me here... hoping to put an end to everything... but that was a serious mistake."_

I had to Kcalb, there was no other choice. As god, I have to eliminate everything evil and stop it. I spare your life and in-prison you underground. Wodahs is your _brother_! I didn't want to end your life! I gave you a chance, a chance! I wanted to bring back peace into this world, but I realize you are an evil cold and dark creature. You are my opposite and you are the brother of my best angel who is also my friend.

_"... I... hear... a... voice" _he said simply...

The picture change and went back where Sherbet was now standing and talking to Gora. Gora nodded at what Sherbet had said.

"Lady Etihw, is there something wrong?" The head angel ask me. I could hear his voice, it was no longer informative, but worried.

"No..." I spoke a bit loud.

_"Now, let me have my revenge."_

"No" I said more louder.

_"Everything you've created, every little thing... __I__ will destroy."_

"NO!" I yelled out. I felt the gravity that held me up and dropped me down on the ground. I sensed Wodahs run towards me. He kneeled down me to see if I was ok, but I knew it was far from ok. I kept looking at my prism stone to the ground rumble against Sherbets feet. He and Gora flew up at the sky and watch as the ground started to crack and open up.

"Lady Etihw.. the earth.." He said. I nodded.

_"It won't be long."_

A tall male demon with green hair and red glasses was the first to come out, he look up and smik at Sherbet. Sherbet smik back. The demon pull out a skinny but long length sword and went for Sherbets direction. Gora was about to help out Sherbet but was attack by another white hair demon. Other demons began to appear from the ground and let loose to the world. The last creature that came out was no other than Kcalb, the Devil.

_"Hey... Etihw"_

_**Flashback End**_

It wasn't until then the Great War started again. Kcalb hit us hard but me and the angels didn't go down. Many of my angels were hurt or kill by Kcalb and his people. I was able to take down many of the demons as much as I can.

But.. that wasn't enough... Every time I saw Kcalb... Something tries to stop me. The feeling felt weird. It started to make me feel weak towards Kcalb. The hatred I had towards him, slowly began to fade. I don't know what is going on but all I know is... I'm starting to go weak...

* * *

Yeah so this is what I think happen in Etihw and Kcalb past, but I think Mogeko has a better visual about it. ANYWHO! I was suppose to post this chapter for next month, but hey *shrugs* I was in the writing mood for this story. The next chapter is about Mogeko Castle. Which will be up NEXT MONTH before the 9th.

You can follow me on my twitter, tumblr, facebook. I also have a YouTube channel call ROXXY_Blade. I do let's play and other stuff that I don't know yet. hahaha sorry. So fill free to Subscirbe to my channel if you want. I am currently playing The Gray Garden and Wadanahoara and The Great Blue Sea. I upload on Saturdays and Sundays only.

See ya lovely people later!

Twitter: La_reyna_chave

tumblr:roxxy-blade

FanFiction: Sub-Ice Diamond


	3. Chapter 3: Chocolate and Vanilla Icing

Chapter 3: Chocolate vs Vanilla (GenderBender version!)

Like in any other day in the castle BlancBlack, where the two powerful creatures of this world have live in harmony with their people.

"When will the double fudge brownies be ready Wodahs" the female devil look at her angel sister.

Kcalb was in the kitchen helping Wodahs, making some tasty treats. Wodahs didn't mind her sister helping out. The head angel very much enjoy having her sister help out when it come to baking. The sisters hadn't have much time spending time together. Since Wodahs was taking care of the castle and Kcalb doing whatever her and Etihw do together or separate. They pretty much had no time of have a sister bonding.

"It will be a while, before I can pull them out. Would you like go ahead and make the cake? I am going to the storage room for more eggs and milk."

"Alright, but I don't know what kind of icing to make"

"Well what do you prefer? I am fine with whatever icing you pick sister"

"Yes, I know but what if Etihw doesn't like the kind of icing I pick"

"Sister, Lord Etihw will love whatever icing you have choose." The young sister smile at her older sibling. Kcalb would always have her small doubts on what she will give her to beloved partner. Etihw wasn't much of a picky person, he always love and treasure whatever Kcalb would give him. It was the same problem he had to with Kcalb. With that answer, Kcalb sigh and nodded at her sister and went ahead to make the icing.

Wodahs left the kitchen and headed over to the storage room where the extra food lie. Leaving Kcalb alone. Kcalb was still deciding what to make first, to be honest she wanted to make chocolate icing but she also wanted to make vanilla icing too. This had left the devil very confuse and even more frustrated. She love both flavors but couldn't decided what to make first.

"Meow" A medium size cat meow from her lap. Kcalb look down and sigh at the fellow white cat.

"Forgive me Ater, I am just.."

"Meow"

"I don't know what frosting to make first. I love both flavors"

"Meow meow"

"Mmm maybe, but"

"Meow meow"

"Hmmm, why all of sudden you give me good ideas?" She look at her cat suspiciously.

"Meow"

"You are not having first dibs on the cake Ater"

"Meow" The male white cat started to act cute and adorable on Kcalbs lap.

"You can meow and act cute as much as you want, but you won't be getting dibs Ater. Now quit moving around my lap. I'm trying to make the icing." Kcalb said, looking down at Ater irritatingly. Ater look up at Kcalb and meow at her. She gave Ater a death glare and went back to start on the icing.

While finishing up the chocalate icing, Kcalb was making sure the icing was creamy and well right smooth for the cake. She was making for her and Etihw. Ater was still on her lap, sleeping peacefully. Wodahs had came back with some extra ingredients for the cake. She had an idea for the cake to be a mix between chocolate and vanilla. Kcalb liked the idea and agree to help with it. Wodahs then left to get the double fudge brownies.

By the time Kcalb was making the vanilla icing, the white and gray god had come into the kitchen looking nice as usual. His hair was like as usual, down with its curls at the end. He was wearing hiw white hoodie, with light gray jeans and western boots.

Etihw walked from behind Kcalb, resting his head onto of Kcalb head, in between her black horns. He wrapped his arms around his girls waist resting his hands on her stomach.

"Etihw, what are you doing here?"

"I just came here to see you, I was lonely without you" He smile, casually at her.

"O-oh..." Kcalb choke on her words, once again a blush ran straight across her cheeks.

"What have you been up to?"

"Wodahs and I have been baking" She move her attention towards the ball of icing.

"What have you girls made?" curiosity filled his voice.

"Brownies and now a cake is in develop" Kcalb motion her head towards to another clear bowl full with cake ingredients.

"I see Ater is helping out" He look down at her lap to see the sleeping white demon kitten.

"Yes, he is very helpful" She said in a sarcastic tone. Kcalb knew Etihw was a bit jealous when her demon kittens, Ater and Arbus would cuddle on her lap. Kcalb didn't understand why her beloved Etihw would be jealous, she had no feelings for her cats like she had for Etihw.

"Is that vanilla icing your making? He ask looking at the bowl.

"Yes why? You don't like vanilla?" Kcalb started to pan-nick. She knew this was going happen.

"No, no calm down Kcalb" He turn her around taking her hands into his. This had let Ater wake up from the movement. He got up and jump out of the girl in black. Leaving the room, making Etihw and Kcalb alone.

"I didn't say that, I was noticing what you were making. Vanilla is my favorite icing." He reassured her,giving her one of his best smiles. Kcalb nodded and gave a shy smile. It wasn't common for Kcalb to smile, mostly because she was extremely shy and awkward. She mostly got mad, irritated, annoy or embarrass.

"Sorry Etihw"

"It's alright Kcalb.. I see some chocolate icing too" He notice the other clear bowl full of chocolate icing.

"Yes, I made that, just in case you didn't like vanilla" She said, looking down at her lap. Etihw only smile at her.

"Hmmm, maybe on my slice of cake. I would love to have both icings on it." He said, he scoop vanilla icing from his finger and place it on Kcalbs nose. He smile at how the white cream color almost match her skin.

Kcalb look at her nose and glare at Etihw, he simply chuckle at the sight of his lovely partner.

"It's no funny Eti"

"Your right, sorry Kcalb. It's just so cute how I do these things to you"

"Pervert" She mumble under her breath.

"What was that Kcalb?"

"Nothing.." She quickly said.

"I thought so" He said. With that, Kcalb scoop a handful of chocolate icing with a spoon and place it on Etihw's face. The icing cover his nose to his bottom jaw. Leaving a satisfy devil. It was now Etihw turn to give a glare at her.

The god and devil began to paint themselves with chocolate and vanilla icing.

It lasted about 2 or 3 minutes. They both were tired and stain with icing on themselves. Breathing heavy at each other. Kcalb had her back against the counter of the island. As Etihw was in front of her. His hands rested on her hips.

They both look each other in the eyes, silence fill in the room. The only sound was heard was their breathing, nothing else. Etihw slowly move his head down to Kcalbs level, Kcalb move her head up, closing her eyes gently. As they move towards to each other, it wasn't until they felt their lips touching. Etihw was the first to give Kcalb a sweet kiss. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Not because of the icing they had on each others lips. But how they felt for each other. Etihw pull his little devil closer to him and deepen the kiss, taking the lead. Kcalb was enjoying the kiss every second. She was about to kiss him back until a tapping sound was appear in the room.

The couple broke away and look to see a not amuse female Wodahs, standing by the door way. Her arms were cross to her chest, she looked at Kcalb and Etihw with disappointed eyes. Just because of what they have done to the kitchen and to themselves. She kept tapping her foot making both of them uncomfortable and bad of what they have done.

"Wodahs, I can explain" Etihw started to speak.

"Sir Etihw, there is no need to explain. I think it would be best if you two leave and get clean up. Thank you Kcalb for helping me bake the cake.. or whatever is left with" She look at the some what empty bowl., and the other two bowls that used to be fill with icing.

"Forgive me Wodahs, we didn't mean this to happen honestly" Kcalb started to feel guilty.

"It is fine, but next time. Have the mess outside and not indoors." The youngest sister gave her older sister a warm smile.

"Yes Wodahs" They both bow at her and left the room. Wodahs only chuckle at how those two were. She wasn't really mad or disappointed. She was shock because she never expected this to happen. 'Note to self don't let leave icing with those two around.' She chuckle at thought. Even thought Kcalb was the oldest, and Wodahs is the youngest. It always feel that the roles were somehow switch.

Yeah so, my first vision was having Kcalb and Etihw argue about what flavor was better Chocolate or Vanilla, but then I decided to make it as this! So yeah... You get to see Wodahs and Kcalb doing a mini bonding. And Ater.. being Ater! Finally some lovey dovey romance with Etihw!

So comment if you enjoy, vote if you love or like it. And share this story to any other Mogeko fans out there! If you want more stories from me, I have some others too, so check them out!

Twitter: ROXXY_Blade

tumblr:roxxy-blade

.

FanFiction: Sub-Ice Diamond

Next part is Wadanohara and The Great Blue Sea! We are going to time travel backwards. The part is call First Word. See ya next month!


	4. Chapter 4: Demon Devil Party

Demon Devil Party

"So apparently, there is an upcoming demon devil party brother" The one eye male angel look at his Devil and God where they sat on there thrones.

"A demon devil party? Why would they have one when someone had just hosted a Devil party"

"I have no idea brother, I don't make the rules for this"

"I think you should go Kcalb, you can bring Ater and Arbus with you" The female god look at her companion.

"Maybe even miss Yosafire, Rawberry and Dialo to accompany too brother, I'm sure those girls will want meet other devils and demons from other worlds" Wodahs suggested to his brother as both cats look up at their master.

"I think its a bad idea, I already seen Ivilis at the devil party. I don't want see him again, not to mention how Yoasfire will react if Emalf is there" He said, remembering when Ivilis came to their world and try to get His power.

"Well she will be safe with you around, Ater and Arbus will take care of the fighting, right?" Etihw look at the black and white cats. They both meow at eithw with a positive response.

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"Come on now Kcalb it will be fun. Just one more party? You can even introduce the girls into other devils. I'm sure Recifel would like to see the girls too."

"Hhmm yes but."

"If you go brother I will happily make one of your favorite pastries."

"... Really Wodahs? Your bribing me with sweets now?"

"Brother I know sweets are your favorite, especially chocolate cake"

"Just one event Kcalb. If something goes wrong you can contact me with one of my stones and i will open a portal for you and the girls"

"You don't think i can open another portal from another world?"

"Well no, you haven't use much of your power now a days. You are a bit rusty"

"Etihw is right brother, its best if Etihw use her powers. It's been long since you use your powers"

"I still don't want go."

"Well Kcalb since you don't want go. Maybe we should make it into a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yes, we play some (Game). If I win you go to the party with the girls, and if I lose I give you my sweets and whatever plans we do for the next week"

"Hmm find then, but you better not cheat."

"I assure you Kcalb. I won't cheat you have my word."

"... fine."

"Good, Wodahs?"

"One sec Lady Etihw" Wodahs answered and turn around then teleported and came back with a cardboard box under his left arm. He walk up towards Etihw and Kcalb and place the light weight box on the floating table where it rest between the two leaders. Wodahs open the box and pull out the items of the game. After setting up the game, Wodahs step back a few steps.

Ater and Arbus jump out of Kcalbs lap and went on either side of Wodahs shifting back to their original form.

"So if Miss Etihw wins. Kcalb is taking us to the party?"

"I believe so Ater, i do hope he loses to Etihw. It would be nice to see other Demons with their Devils"

"Will you fools be quiet! I am trying to win!"

"Sorry master Kcalb"

"Brother, I think its best if you focus on the game rather then telling Ater and Arbus to be quiet."

"I know what I'm doing Wodahs, but thank you" he said, Wodahs nodded and kept silent with the two demon cats watch every move the god and devil made.

Etihw and Kcalb played in silence. One by one the with every move became intense. Each opponent had strategies and predictions on who will do next. The room was still in silence. The only sound that was made in the room was the game pieces that click and tap against the board. Etihw kept her eyes on the board and on Kcalb. While the lord of darkness kept focusing on the board, not paying attention on Etihw or the others.

30 minutes later still no winner yet. Etihw and Kcalb contiue playing on. As Etihw gave move her piece. She look at Wodahs at the corner of her eye and motion her iris towards Kcalb and the game. Wodahs look at Etihw then back at his brother. He kept his arms cross against his chest as he waited for the game to be over. He kept a serious and calm look, no other emotion come across his face.

"Well Kcalb I am impress that you have made it this far in the game."

"Thank you Etihw, it seems like your cheating won't help you now."

"Oh Kcalb, why would Cheat? If I cheat that would make me such a bad god."

"True but you do sort of cheat."

"You see."

"See what?"

"You imply I sort of cheat in this game with you. So I don't actually cheat, I am merely a good player"

Kcalb roll his eyes at the female goddess and made his final move.

"There, beat that Etihw" Kcalb sad after moving his last move. He look up at Etihw with a smirk on his face. Ethiw look at the game and back at him and gave him a small smile, that led Kcalb a bit more of hope, it was a sign of him that he was finally going to win!

"I must say Kcalb, you have done a very good job going this far, i usually take victory when its the middle of the game."

"Well no this is the only time I got this far with you because you always cheated"Etihw roll her eyes at him.

"So I believe you give up and lose the bet" Kcalb said starting to stand up but was caught by Etihw.

"Not so fast Kcalb, you haven't won because look what I have done" She said motioning her head. towards the game. Kcalb look down and widen his eyes at what the board, he saw his last piece gone and replace with Etihw white piece. Kcalb just stood there looking at the game where he was hoping to win but sadly lost the game, also loosing the bet as well.

"Looks like you will be going to the Demon Devil Party Kcalb. Wodahs when is it again?"

"Tonight. Brother I shall lady out your attire for tonight's event" the head angel teleport out of the room.

"Ater Arbus will you tell Yosafire, Rawberry and Dialo about the event tonight? Tell them sorry for the last minute invitation"

"Yes Lady Etihw" The cats said in union and walked out the room. Leaving Ethiw and Kcalb alone in the room. Etihw walked over towards the white hair figure who was sitting on his chair with hands holding his head.

"Hey come now, I bet the party won't be that bad."

"Easy for you to say, I'll be surrounding by that idiot and others"

"Just one party, you can even tell the girls some... tales about you know"

"..."

"If it makes you even slight better. You can have my sweeties for 2 months" Ethiw said giving Kcalb a soft kiss on his cheek and smile at him. He look at her and sigh once more and nodded.

"Want go for a walk, to clear your mind?"

"Yes."

"Dialo is the apple pie ready yet?" A lime green hair demon ask from the table as she waited patiently with her best friend froze, Chelean, Rawberry and MAcarona.

"Almost Yoasfire" Dialo said cleaning her hands.

"You are very impatient for apple pie." Froze said looking at Yoasfire.

"It's not just apple pie froze! its Diaolos apple pie!"

"Dialos pies are very delishes right Chelan?" MAcarona ask at the fellow peaceful angel who sat across from her. Chelean nodded with a smile at her friends complement.

"How many did you and Froze brought from apple park?" Rawberry ask the dull angel.

"We brought a 100 apples."

"Whhaat? Why so many?"

"Why not that many? So Dioalo won't be short on apples of course!"

"But then the apples will get spoil and rotten if she doesn't use them."

"That is why i have made plenty and Chelean will make her apple smoothies and juices" The red head demon spoke as she walk into the room with a delicious apple pie.

"More apple pie!?"

"Hahaha yes yoasifire i made some more for each of you girls." She place the pie in the middle of the table where everyone could reach and went to sit down between froze and Chelean.

"Yay! lets eat!" Yoasifire pick up her knife and fork up in the air with much enthusiasm. But before they all can eat or even have a bite. A knock on the door appear at the front door. Diaolo stood up and walked toward the door and open up to two female cat demons.

"Evening Diaolo" The two said with a smile.

"Ater Arbus, what a surprise, what can i do for you two"

"We were looking for Yoasifire and Rawberry but they weren't home"

"Yes, so Ater have thought they could be with you"

"They are, but why do you need them for?"

"Actually the three of you."

"Agian, for what?"

"Will you invite us in?"

"Of course, come in" Diaolo said opening the door more for Ater and Arbus to come in. Dialo close the door and led Ater and Arbus to where Rawberry and Yoasifire were.

"Ater Arbus, why are you two here?"

"Is there something wrong with the old man?"

"No no, everything is alright. Ater and I have come to tell you, Diaolo and Rawberry something."

"Well what is it?"

"There is going be a Demon Devil party tonight, and Kcalb is invited and so are Ater and I. Also Yoasifire Rawberry and Diaolo"

"Lady Etihw knows it is short notice but it would be a fun to meet other demons and devils from different worlds"

"How did Etihw manage to get Kcalb to go?"

"They were playing a game and Etihw ended up winning."

"oh." They all said.

"So will you three join us tonight?"

"I'll go! This could be our chance to meet other demons and devils."

"Can I bring my sister along?"

"We don't see why not, lord Kcalb won't mind but please come before sunset."

"Are you going along Dialo?" Macarona ask her friend. Dialo look at Chelean waiting for her response. Chelean nodded and gave her a smile. Dialo look back at Ater and Arbus and "yes" was all she said.

"Alright then we will see you girls front of the castle."

"Remember leaving by sunset."

"Hey, since you two are going back to the castle. Can you take a few pies to BlancBlack Castle? I made a lot of apple pies and i don't want them to get spoil." Dialo ask the girls, she got up and headed towards the kitchen door.

"We don't mind."

"Yes, we don't mind. How many do you wish us to take?"

"Five should be enough."

"Alright, but do remember we leave at sunset."

"Enough time for you girls to get ready."

"Can I bring froze as my date!"

"Yoasifire that is bad idea."

"What do you mean bad idea?"

"The party is only for Demons and Devils to come. No angels or gods or goddess are aloud to come"

"Some of the devils and demons are still not good terms with gods, goddess or angels like we are in this world"

"Froze would be in risk of endangering herself."

"It's best if Froze stays here Yoasifire."

"Oh.. I sort of forgot about that."

"Don't worry no harm done" They smile at her. Dialo came back with a few pies enclose with white box containers. "Here they are, be careful with them please."

"We will."

See you girls at sunset" The two left and flew off back to BlancBlack Castle.

"How long till we have to sunset Dialo."

"Hmmm at five hours."

"Well then I'll pick you up then we head over to Rasbel and Rawberry place!"

"Awesome!"

"I wonder if they will have an Angel and God party. It would be nice to meet others." Macarona look at froze and chelean. Chelean nodded as an agreement. While Froze thought for a second.

"Hmmm that would be nice, and interesting to meet other gods and goddess."

"I bet the angels are nice and sweet."

Chelen nodded. Dialo smile and said for chelena. "Chelena said It would be very fun."

"Dialo how do you know what chelena talks."

"I don't know.. It just comes to me."

Chelean nodedd at Dialos response.

The girls continue to get back to the apple pie with comments about how fat yoasifire will get if she kept eating pie, rawberry's weird cravings for bugs and weather of the village.

"How long are you and the girls are staying Kcalb?"

"2 minutes."

"Brother 2 minutes isn't enough to greet the other invites."

"I don't care about the other invites."

"I thought you were in good terms with the female devil? She helped out contacting Etihw and releasing Wodahs and the girls"

"Rfieful is in good terms but the rest of the male devils are idiots especially satanick and ivilis."

"Calm down brother as long you don't stood up to their level. You will be fine. I heard Reciful will bring her son."

"She has a son?!"

"Of course she does, She told me at about him at the Devil party."

"Wow."

"Where is Etihw?"

"Etihw is going bring one of her stones so you can use to teleport u and the girls back here whenever you wish to come back."

"And what i will your three do while I'm gone?"

"Etihw and I will be going to the grave yard."

"oh, and you wodahs?"

"Going to make some dinner and relax for awhile."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm going to go get something from the flower garden. Tell the girls I said hi" Grora said getting up from her seat and walked over to the door and left.

"She still hates Ater" Wodahs said giving Kcalb his jacket. Kcalb sigh and nodded.

"She will never let go about her eye."

"Give her more time."

Silence fell into the room with the brothers. Wodahs and Kcalb kept quiet.

"Wodahs?"

"Yes brother?"

"I.. Your."

"Don't worry about it brother. I am just glad everything has ended."

"I know, but seeing you without your left/right eye is.."

"Brother i have live without my eye for a long time now." He gave a smile at his brother and gave him a warm hug. Kcalb felt really awkward with the sudden of hug from Wodahs, they never show much affection with each other.

"Lord Kcalb the girls have arrived." The black female cat said walking towards her devil. Disrupting the brotherly moment. "Was I interrupting something important?"

"N..no no. The girls are here?"

"Yes Sir, they are with Ater and miss Rawberry sister Rasbel."

"OK then, Wodahs tell Etihw I'll be at the front of the castle."

"Yes brother." The angel teleported out the room. Kcalb glare at Arbus and huffed and glare Arbus.

"Did I do something wrong Master kcalb?" She said innocently, still confuse of what she has done and what happen.

"Just forget it Arbus and lets go. the faster we leave the faster we come back." he dismissed the subject and walk towards the door with Arbus following along.

Once Kcalb and Arbus came out the castle and walked towards the female demons where they talked about what not. Kcalb clear his throat making the chitter chatter stop and the eyes up on him.

"Hey old man!" Yoasifire greeted her devil as usual. Kcalb sigh and nodded at her and began to speak.

"Hello Yoasifire. Mmmhhhh I would like to thank you girls for taking the time to come with me, ater and arbus to this party."

"Will there be those delicious flaming bats?"

"Uh.. I don't' know about those, but I doubt it."

"I'm sorry lord Kaclb, my sister is really into her new diet."

"I see, well there will be any food and drinks there. But the main important part is to behave yourself and stay close to Ater, arbus and me. We have met these demons and devils before and you haven't so stay close and you will be safe."

"Excuse me Lord Kcalb?" Dialo ask respectfully.

"Yes Dialo?"

"If it isn't any much trouble. I have four apple pies in these boxes, i figure why not bring them to the party as a thank you gift" She said nodding at the two boxes she had in her hands as well Rasbel had 2 boxes in her hands.

"That is very nice of you Dialo, I hope they weren't much trouble to bake."

"No trouble at all, i had some spare apples and i didn't think it should be waste and this would be a good opportunity to give them away."

"Very thoughtful of you Dialo."

"Thank you Lord Kcalb." She gave her devil a small smile and a nod.

"See the girls have arrive." a sweet and cool voice appeared. Everybody turn to see the female god or goddess if you call her that, standing front of the door holding a small black/white stone that had a black string though the stone.

Hey Lady Etihw! Are you coming with us too?" Yoasifire ask Etihw curiously. Etihw chuckled and shake her head to the sides.

"Sadly no Yoasifire. I will be with Grora today."

"So... it's a ladies night?" Rawberry ask.

"Yes, in a way. But I have something to give to Kcalb."

"Oooo! What is it?!"

"It's one of mine and Kcalb stones together. Kcalb will be able to to teleport you girls and back in one peace" She explain while walking to her friend.

"I thought you were going to teleport us and back?"

"Well I was thinking and maybe our stones combine will give you a push with your teleporting abilities."

"Well um, thank you Etihw."

"No problem Kcalb, have fun at your party and you girls." She look at Yoasifire, Rawberry and Dialo. "Make sure Kcalb doesn't drink to much." She smile teasily and winked at Kcalb. Kcalb blush and groan at the words of Etihw. All the girls giggles and smile at the couple.

Wodahs teleported next to Etihw holding a small white box.

"Ah just in time. Brother I have made dessert for you to take."

"Oh dialo has brought pies as well."

"Oh I didn't know."

"I will still take it to the party also Wodahs."

"Alright, I wish you well brother and same for you girls."

"Thank you Wodahs."

"We should get going Lord Kcalb" Ater look at Kcalb after taking the box from wodahs. Kcalb nodded and walked down he steps.

"I hope you know how to activate the stones Kcalb." Etihw joked at him, making Kcalb look at her and rolled his eyes. even Wodahs cracked a small smile.

"I do know how to activeate it, Etihw."

"Alright Kcalb."

Kcalb then look at the path/road he kept focus on summoning a portal. With the help of the stones, the portal started to slowly open as it reach 6 feet with the blue and black thingy. (Explain more of the portal)

"Wonderful job brother." Wodahs commented.

"Thank you Wodahs." Kcalb thanked politely.

"Whoa old man that was cool!"

"Thank you Yoasifire."

"Like old times Lord Kcalb."

"Yes, old times like Lord Kcalb." Arbus said, making Kcalb groan at her.

"What was it like back then Mr Kcalb?" Rawberry look at the devil, he look at rAwberry and turn back to the portal.

"Words cannot explain those times Rawberry."

"oh."

"I'm sorry my sister didn't know."

"No no, it fine. Rawberry was just curious Rasbel." KCalb reassured her. The oldest sister nodded.

"Have fun." Etihw and wodahs said one last at the group of demons and devil.

Kcalb walked first towards the portal first, following by Ater and Arbus, yoasifire, Rawberry, Dialo and Rasbel. The potral slowly close as they left.

"You think they will enjoy the party?" Wodahs ask Etihw, he look at Etihw.

"Maybe, I know the girls will behave there." She answered with a smile. Wodahs nodded and look back the empty space where the portal had stand.

The sounds of music and chatter fill the big ball room which were full of Devils and Demons. Many of the creatures were either dancing, talking or bullying (Hint hint 2 main devils) with another evil creature.

The portal appear, one of the devils and demons look towards to see Kcalb with his demons coming out of the portal.

"Whhhooaaa." The four girls of Gray World saw as they saw the ball room decorated in dark and vibrant colors. Kcalb turn to the girls.

"Yes yes it looks nice. Stay close to Ater and Arbus, they have met some of these demons before" He explain to the girls. the four nodded while the two cats did the same.

"It's nice to see you and the girls again" A female voice appear. Kcalb turn to see the familiar female devil who helped out his world and save his brother and yoasifire a friends.

"Reficul nice to see you again." Kcalb nodded at her and saw another female who stood next to her.

"Hello Sin."

"Evening Kcalb and his guests." The demon snake said politely to the girls.

"Greetings Reficul Sin." ater and Arbus said, bowing there heads respectfully. sin smile at them while YOasiifre, rAwberry, Rasbel and Dialo kept silent.

"Sin I would like you two meet my othre guests. This is yoasifire, Dialo, Rawberry and her older sister rAsbel."

"Hello my name is Sin, I am Reficul Wife."

"Whoa Reficul! your married!?"

"Of course, Sin and I have a son too."

"That's cool! Can we meet him?"

"Yeah can we?"

"Why of course girls! Here let me take that box and I will show the girls where he is."

"They will be fine Kcalb, Satanick hasn't arrive yet."

"Good, I don't want see that idiot. Dealing with Ivilis is enough but Satanick is to much to handle."

"Ivilis is here, he is talking with Rosaliya and Hibuki. I high doubt the airhead would try something on you. His demons won't be able to do anything. Shikabone won't allow it, you know how he is when someone ruins the party"

"Yes. Crow has arrived?"

"No, he won't be coming. Rosaliya and Rodise said he wasn't in the mood to come" Reficul concluded, Kcalb nodded. They both turn to look at Ivilis Rosaliya and Hibuki chatting calming at the table of Devils. Rodies wasn't near at the table.

"Are you hungry? We may head to the table for the appitizers. The main course won't be serve until Satanick arrives." She inform her friend.

"I bet he will enter in his own terms 'Fashionably Late."

"Oh that Devil is obsess with making unforgettable appearance" She look at Kcalb, giving hi a small smile. Kcalb smile in return. The two Devils walked towards the table where they were going sit through out the whole party.

"Well if it isn't the Gray World Devil Kcalb!" The White hair color peach skin Devil, greeted Kcalb. He smile and wave at him. Rosaliya nodded her head as a hello. While Ivilis just wave and went back talking to the pink devil.

"It's nice to see you again Hibuki, how have you been?"

"Very good! I have been doing some taming with my creatures. How about you?" Hibuki ask.

"Going good, my world has been back to normal and smoothly now." He said.

"Thats good to hear!"

"Hibuki, where has Rodies went?"

"He went to the bathroom, the man had started to drink."

"He has gotten drunk has he."

"Nay, but he couldn't hold it in for much longer. So he left for the washroom" Rosaliya explained, Ivilis nodded in an agreement.

"The guy still drinks after these years?"

"Yep" The three devils answered as normal.

"Ah here we are girls, you can put your food here." Sin said, as she place the small box of the pastry Wodahs had made for the party down on the buffet table.

"Wow! So many food, can we have some Mrs Sin?" Yoasifire ask, turning towards the snake demon.

"No, not yet. Not until the Devil has arrive with his party. For now we we have appetizers are being served"

"Well that's a waste of precious yummy food!" Rawberry said, she pouted and look back the beautiful feast that lay on the table.

"Rawberry!" Rasbel gasp at the sudden outburst of her sister.

"What?" The pink hair demon said innocently.

"Don't be rude! I am sorry for my little sisters behavior Sin. My sister loves food."

"Do not worry, many other demons and devils are impatient for food." Sin reassured her with a smile.

"Who is the last devil?" Dialo ask, she unbooked one of her apple pies and place them nice with the others, where Ater and Arbus had helped with.

"Ah, is it Satanick?" Arbus look towards Sin.

"Satanick?" Yoasifire said confusingly.

"Satanick is Arbus" Ater comment.

"Who is Satanick?" The Preserves look toward the black and white girls then to Sin.

"Satanick is another devil, he is quite the jokister and a tease when he is in a good mood. You will meet him soon girls." Sin explain.

"Alright." The four girls said.

Later Sin show the girls where they would be seated. Yoasifire ask if the old man would be sitting with them as well, but Sin told them he would be seating with the other devils with their dates. Sin left to go back where Reficul was. The girls talk and ate some of the appetizers, so far they were having a good time. The DJ play trap, pop and dance music, demons started to go towards the dance floor.

"Let's go dance guys!" Yoasifire said, as she saw the demons having fun.

"I don't know Yoasifire, maybe we should stay here" Dialo said, she wasn't to sure about dancing.

"Oh come on Dialo! We've sitting here for almost an hour, we're at a party. We should be having fun, and meeting other demons!"

"You girls should go dance, Ater, Arbus and I will be here chatting" Rasbel said.

"Go and have fun, we will be right here."

"If you need anything, Arbus and I will now imdietalty" Ater said with a smile.

"Well... alright then." the serious girl finally convince. Yoasifire and Rawberry fist pump the air with defeat.

The girls got up and walk over to the dance floor. Yoasifire and Rawberry started to dance while Dialo sway herself to the beat of the music. So far the girls were having a lot of fun and enjoying the music.

"This is quite fun." Dialo said, giving her two friends a smile.

"Really fun." Rawberry commented. The main lights started to go down, making the LED lights turn on and the color full disco lights flash everywhere.

"You see! Nothing bad has happen." The female green hair girl said, but sadly she was to distracted with dancing she didn't realize who was behind her.

No other surprise it was Emalf, he held a smirk on his face and slowly lean down to her ear, with simple words.

"Miss me." He said smoothly and cool. Yoasifire turn around a look at him with horror, surprise or disgust. Rawberry and Dialo stopped dancing and gave the same reaction from their friend.

"YOU!" She snapped. Emalf smile more and tuck his arms back in his jacket pockets.

"Miss me baby cakes?"

"Miss you?! As if! I rather eat cockroaches then miss you!"

"Ohhhh, cockroaches sound nice." Rawberry fantasy. Dialo looked at her friend weirdly.

"Oh sweetie, you know you don't mean that."

"Oh yes I do! You Poopstain Bootstain."

"Not that again, can we let the past be the past? And focus on the present? Maybe our future?" He look down with hope in his eyes.

"In your dreams coward, I told my heart belongs to someone else."

"Come on now cupcake, you really don't mean that" he came closer to yoasifire.

"Don't you dare move any closer." She threaten him.

"You can't do anything cupcake, we're in public." He said, smiling more.

"We didn't come here alone, our friends will be here if you try something on Yoasifire." Dialo warn.

"I doubt it." He said.

"I'm afraid your wrong Emalf." feminine voice appear. The four demons turn around to see long gray hair, black/yellow demon. Her face was harden and curios of what was going on between the two demons.

"Mind your own business Kurotsuno. Can't you see I'm trying to to talk to this pretty lady" Emalf said, trying to play it cool.

"More like harass." Yoasofire mutter, looking away in disgust. Kurotsuno looked between Emalf and Yoasifire, still not looking convince at the situation.

"Yes, she looks very charm by your complement Emalf."

"Your being sarcastic aren't you?" Dialo ask. Kurotsuno nodded and unfolded her hands.

"I'm always sarcastic when it comes to idiots like him, trust me. I am friends with one" She pointed at another demon who was dancing like an idiot around other demons.

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"If the shoe fits Idiot"Rawberry commented agagin with a smile.

"I am not an eff'en idiot!" He argue

"You're acting like one!" Yoasifire defended her friend.

"Listen I am trying..."

"Trying to? Your annoying me like last time!"

""You know what."

"Is there a problem over here?" A dark figure appear by Kurotsuno and Emalf. Everybody was silent. The voice was no one other than Shikabone, the god of death, standing besides him was a tall female women who had a serious look on her face.

"Oh mister Shikabone, no.. nothing is going on... I was just catching up with some old friends here" Emalf lies, he stutter nervously at the two adults. GriRea, the female raise her eyebrow at the demon. She didn't comment but look at the four girls.

"Friend? Yeah right, this idiot was try.."

"Evening Lord Death and Madam GriRea." Ater and Arbus said coming from other direction. With Rasbel, both smiling at the two adults who nodded at Ater and Arbus.

"Ah, Ater and Arbus, long time no see. I'm guessing you are with the green, pink and red hair girls?" GriRea ask, looking at the girls who kept silent and confuse.

"Yes, these girls are also guest of Lord Kcalb."

"Indeed they are."

"Ah well, welcome to the Demon Devil party girls! I hope your having a good time! Please, no fighting, annoying and harassing people. Its not nice and not a good look for your devil Lord Kcalb" Shikabone greeted them nicely.

"What are your names." GriRea ask curiously.

"Um, my name is Dialo, she is Yoasifire." She introduce herself.

"Hi" She wave shyly.

"Rawberry."

"mmm hello! An thats my big sis Rasbel!" Rawberry pointed at her sister.

"Hi." Rasbel wave politely.

"Nice to meet you girls, my name is GriRea, and this is Shikabone the god of death."

"Death?" Yoasifire question, she didn't know what to feel.

"Yes I am very popular, if you know what I mean." He nudge her shoulder.

"Madam GriRea is a reaper." Shikabone explain, GriRea nodded and gave a warm smile.

"Kurotsuno, you should introduce the girls to the other demons. I'm sure they would like to learn a lesson on behaving with angels."

"perhaps that will be nice, but I doubt they will listen. Like Hanten." She said.

"Will it might be a good start, Lord Kcalb and Lady Etihw are good models with holding peace, between two species." GriRea said.

"Well we will leave you demons on your own then, have fun." Shikabone and GriRea parted. Ater and Arbus stopped smile and looked at Emalf with scary looks. Emalf saw the looks and slowly back away, making no comments and left the girls.

"Well, it was nice meeting you girls. I should be going before my friend gets drunk." As the words left her mouth a sudden smell slowly made its way where Kurotsuno and the girls were.

A stumbling demon girl, with swirly black horns, her movement sway side to side like if she was a heavy weight. The smell of alcohol surround her completely.

"H..hey (Hiccup!) Kuro(hiccup)tsuno... I won... (hiccup) best... dance...(hiccup) against... Ver and Rodise!" Hanten said, leaning against her best friend. Kurotsuno look away and cover her nose.

"Well thats wonderful..." She said sarcastically. Kurotsuno look back at the girls. "I believe I should get going as well, before my friend does something stupid."

"Just like Yoasifire."

"Yeah!... Hey!" Everybody but Yoasifire chuckled.

With the party continuing smoothly. Everybody was enjoying themselves, nothing was going wrong. Every Devil except Satanick were talking amongst themselves with their families and friends. Hibuki, Ivilis, Kcalb, Reficul, Rodies, and Rosaliya sat together, but had their love ones sitting next to them.

"I wonder, if Satanick would be still coming" Rodies Neppie said, wiping his hands with a clean white soft napkin.

"Maybe he change his mind." Ivilis said looking down at Pomei who kept eating her chips.

"Wonder if he gotten the day wrong or Shikabone didn't want invite him" Hibuki said.

"Odd if it is true, Kiku significant other is brothers with Satanick. Satanick must be running late."

"As always." Kcalb sip his wine.

The Devils all nodded and continue to talk about other things.

Moments later, a black and purple portal open up at the empty side of the room, revealing a small handful of demons coming out of the portal, the last two creatures of evil were coming out of the portal was no on other than Satanick and his wife Lil.

"Speaking of the devil." Rosaliya announce looking at her fellow acquittance.

"Yours truly has arrive!" Satanick announce, demons clap at Satanick appearance.

"Well this is going be an interesting party." Hibuki commented as he look back at his friends. They all nodded at him.

"Hey whats your face! Shouldn't you be sitting in the kitty table with the other underlings?" Satanick walked towards the table with his wife by his side. She giggle at his comment Of course, Ivilis groan as Satanick started to bullied him again.

'You were right Eithw, this party will be something fun Kcalb thought to himself thinking what Etihw said when they had their walk.

**Guest Stars**

**Obsolete Dream**

Kurotsuno

Hanten

Met (Cameo)

Shikabone (God of Death)

**Wadanohara and The Great Blue Sea**

Ver (Cameo)

**Devils** (Two of them I don't know they really are a devil)

Hibuki (Don't know if he is one)

Rodies Neppie (Don't know if he is one)

Reficul

Ivilis

Satanick

Rosaliya

**Other demons**

Sin

GriRea

Lil

Kiku (Mention)

Crow (Mention)

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this double upload so please comment, follow/favorie and share for more!

Twitter: ROXXY_Blade

tumblr:roxxy-blade

.

Wattpad: ROXXY_Blade

Comment, share, follow and vote for more!


	5. Chapter 5: Yoasflame vs Sherbet

Chapter 5: Yoasflame vs Sherbet

Cracks of the ground slowly kept appearing, by the force of angels and demons who kept fighting each other. The Great War between Etihw and Kcalb continue on. The more the war had kept going, the numbers of angels and demons decrease very rapidly. Both underlings of god and devil kept fighting each other, it was the fight to death.

"Come now angel, I believe you can do better than that" a voice no other than Yoasflame. One of Kcalbs main underlings.

"Really now Yoasflame? I think your losing your touch" The blonde hair angel spit up some his own blood and gave his enemy a smirk. It only earn him a growl from the demon who was far from bloody beaten. Both creatures were beaten up pretty bad, but not enough to keep them to stop fighting each other. So far they created much damage in some parts of Gray World.

"I swear that punch in the gut wasn't enough to catch me off guard" He taunt him again.

Yoasflame growl once again with annoyance and anger. "Keep that up you hippy and I will end your life in a heartbeat" He threaten through his teeth. He pull out his slick silvery white sword and pointed at sherbet.

"Yoasflame you know you don't want hurt this piece of ass" He winked, pressing his foes buttons more.

Yoasflame growl darkly at Sherbet.

"Enough! This time in the name of my Devil Lord. I will kill you Sherbet"

"Bring it on lemon hair" Both males charge after each other. Yoasflame raise his sword and swish his sword to the left and right with such great speed. Sherbet was able to doge his sword, he flutter his wings out and took flight while doing a backflip. He press his foot and push Yoasflame down to the ground and gave him a smug smile.

"Never mess with an Angel Yoasfalme. Even if the angel is one of the God's best underlings." He said still up in the air. He cross his arms against his chest and kept talking to his enemy.

Yoasflame grunted and kept his head down, he smile small of what he was thinking in his head. His left hand still held his sword and right was on the ground. He can feel the hard ground hard rocks cut open and stain his black dress pants. The pressure of the hit made his knees start to bleed a little. His clothes were getting stain by the dirt.

Out of nowhere Yoasflame threw his sword in lighting speed towards sherbet. The blonde male was too busy talking and didn't see the sword coming fast. He move his head to the side before the sword could intersect through his head, making him die instantly. The sword miss his head, thankfully but gave him a big slash. Cutting his bottom cheek open, follow by small lengths of his beautiful blonde hair. Small droplets of blood fell onto the ground. Sherbet touch his cheek oh so carefully, he could feel the sting and blood coming out. He pull back and look at his index and middle finger covered in his own blood. He look back at Yoasflame who was trying to stand up and smirking evilly at him.

"Got ya Angel. Now it's time to finish you even more" He said launching himself into the air and punch Sherbet in the face. Yoasflame then push sherbet down to the ground with much force, he kept a good grip on the angel's neck.

Sherbet landed on the ground hard, feeling incredible pain. He could tell his wings must have suffer the most.

Yoasflame smirk and raise him up again. "By the looks of things, I believe you are weak."

"Never" Sherbet mutter and spit another shot of blood at Yoasflame face. The demon let go of Sherbet and took a few steps back and wipe his face off. "I will never let you win... Lady Etihw will defeat Kcalb. I will fight as much as possible. Even if it cost me my life." He got up from the ground. And upper cut Yoasflame. He stumble back and punch Sherbet back and gave a kick him in the face. The two continue to fight each other, earning brutally injuries and bruises.

"SHERBET! SHERBET!... Sherbet!" A small female voice call out for her friend. The female angel was holding her left eye where her eye lid had stay close. Blood slowly roll down from her eyeless socket. Staining her white dress. Bruises covered her head to two. Her hair was messy but manage to look somewhat ok. Grora kept walking slowly and looking around the grounds of Gray World. She looked desperately for her friend. Since Kcalb had made an appearance. She and Sherbet were separated and weren't able to help each other. The fight with one of Kcalbs main underlings was violent and bloody. She was in pain, physically and emotionally. She swore to herself she would get back to the demon cat and rip her own eye and try to get hers back.

"Sherbet!...Where are you" She called out and stopped walking. She was too weak to fly, her battle made her weaken and tired. "Please let him be alright Etihw"

She kept continuing on walking, until she saw two bodies lying on the floor. Grora made no time to waste and try to run towards to the two bodies, but she couldn't make much effort due to her injuries she earn from the demon cat.

Within matter of seconds of finally reaching over to the bodies. With only one working eye. Grora found it very hard to see. She felt her left socket empty and weird. She didn't know how much blood she will lose, or if she is on the edge of dying.

Grora look over to see Yoasflame, one of Kcalb underlings. He looked lifeless and still. She look over to see her fellow friend Sherbet and headed towards him. He also was laying down but laying on his side. Blood cover the males mid below side. She slowly sat down beside him. Grora place her small scratch on his forehead, lifting up a small portion of his hair. His eyes had remain closed. His mouth was slightly open but only because a river of blood ran to the bottom of his jaw. Grora couldn't sense his heart or pulse. She started to worry and panic.

"Sher...bet... Sherbet... wake up"

"..."

"Please... don't be dead... we all need you... Ciel, Rignoatona, Wodahs, me and Etihw... Please don't leave us" Her voice started to break. She could feel tears coming and more blood rolling from her eyes.

"Sherbet" She said one last time.

'This can't happen!.. Sherbet can't die! Maybe Etihw can heal him, she's a god of course! She can bring him back to life!' Grora place her hand on Sherbets forehead. With the remaining energy she had within her. She teleported both of them back to the castle where Wodahs and Etihw had stay. Hoping Etihw was able to bring back Sherbet.

"ETIHW!"

I haven't updated on her for so looooonnnnnnnnnggggggg time. I'm sorry for doing this to you guys. Its just that, I have no motivation to continue on here, but I need to so I can finish and continue on writing more fanfiction. I mean, that's how I got started. So if you have any encouraging words for me to help me motivate me more, please feel free to give me!

Also! I suck at fighting scenes so... yeah sorry if I cut it short.

Twitter: ROXXY_Blade

tumblr:roxxy-blade

. (LUV ME!)

Next Update: DEC 25 2015


	6. Chapter 6: Angel God Party

"So Shikabone is hosting another party this Friday night Lady Etihw Lord Kcalb" Alela Grora said, as she stood in the middle of the god and devil, while reading from the white letter with a silver white ribbon attach to it.

The white god and black devil were looking at their friend, with curious eyes. It had been a few months since the Demon Devil Party happen. Kcalb and the girls had a nice time there, well except for Satanick who was bullying and teasing Ivilis and a bit of Kcalb. Kcalb was glad Rosaliya was able to shut him up by her scary glare. Overall, Kcalb had a good time at the party, which was sort of rare since he is not that social able.

"What kind of party?" Kcalb ask.

The female angel looks down again and continue. "Apparently its an Angel God Party. It's also on the day of Lord Justim birthday"

"The God of all Gods?" He turns to Etihw.

"Yup" She nodded.

"It is quite nice of Shikabone, its been so long since I saw my god friends. I think we should go. What do you say Grora?"

"I say we should. Kcalb and the girls had their fun. Would be fair if we had ours" Grora answer with a shrug. Etihw clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Then it's settle! Tell Wodahs we will be going to the party"

"Yes Lady Etihw" Grora bow down to each individual and left the room.

"Are you going to invite the other girls?" Kcalb ask his fellow companion, referring the three reincarnated girls. The female god nodded at Kcalb.

"Yes, it would be best and fair. Since you took the other girls, I bet Chelan, Froze and Macarona would love to go."

"What will you do while Wodahs, Grora and I gone?" She asks so suddenly.

"Hmm, I guess I could go to the graveyard and visit them... Its been so long. I feel like its been years" He reply; it soon enters in his mind that he hasn't visit his friends. This made Etihw frown sadly, and place her hand on his.

"Don't feel bad Kcalb. I'm sure they understand of what's been going on around here."

The devil nodded and look at Etihw. He sigh and move a piece on the gaming piece where he was thinking very hard before Grora came in. Etihw sat back down and turn towards the board game. With one glance at the board, Etihw frown and try to think her hardest on what piece to move, but sadly it wasn't possible. She tries to look again for an open spot, but still nothing. Etihw started to realize what Kcalb had done. She smile and look at him with knowing eyes.

"Well congratulations Kcalb. You beat me in a game for the first time"

"What really?!" he looked at her, like she was joking. He scanned the othello board long hard to see if he really won.

"Yes, surprisingly I thought I would have won as usual. But this time, you beat me fair and square" she shrugged.

"Well thank you"

"Should we play another round?"

"No, I think we should have a break"

"Alright then. Shall we walk to the garden? Its a beautiful day" Etihw purpose an idea. Kcalb nodded and got from his seat. They both headed out of the BlancBlack Castle and walk to the flowery cheery garden.

-Friday night-

Once Friday night finally came. The three reincarnated angels were walking up towards the castle doors. The three angels hold a basket each with a different type of pie inside. With the help of Dialo the pies looked so good and mouthwatering.

"I wonder how the other angels will be like" Macarona began to wonder, she was curious if the angels were like them.

"Hmmm maybe a bit mature then us" Froze answered, Chelan nodded as agreement. The girls stopped from their tracks to see a female eye patch angel standing by the doors. Grora smile and walked towards the girls.

"Right on time girls" Taking her last step from getting off the stairs.

"Evening Grora" The second girl said, while the blonde short hair angel nodded at her friend. Grora kept smiling at the three. "So you girls ready to meet Etihw friends?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet the angels too!" the timid girl said with such enthusiasm.

"Have you met them before Grora?" Froze ask.

"Yeah. The angels are very nice and fun to talk to. Not to mention the gods are very entertaining" She said chuckling at the last part.

"Ooo" they all said

"Where are Lady Etihw and Mr. Wodahs?"

"They will be here. Wodahs is explaining to Lord Kcalb where he lay out everything he and his... underlings will need. While we are gone" She explain, the girls could still tell that Grora isn't still over Ater taking her eye. "And Etihw..."

"And Etihw what?" The female white god arrive. She gave each angel a welcoming smile. Grora turn and finish her sentence.

"Etihw has just arrive on time, unlike the head angel"

"Oh ho Grora. Wodahs is almost coming" She said chuckling and turn towards her female friends.

"Thank you girls for coming to the party, I hope I didn't ruin any plans you had today"

"No, no it wasn't any trouble. After hearing Yoasifire, Dialo, Rawberry and Rasbel experience about their party. The rest of us were curious and um... wondering if their will be an Angel God Party"

"It's fine to be curious about meeting other angels and gods from other worlds. And I'm glad you girls are able to take this opportunity"

"But you girls should know a few things before we head off" Etihw said, starting to get a bit serious.

"What is it?"

"I think Ater and Arbus have already mention this to the other girls about the other worlds, demons don't get along to well like us with angels"

"Now that you mention it. They both told us about it" Macarona said, thinking about the day after the DD party

"Least those two can do something right" Grora mumble under her breath. Etihw looked at her friend with a 'really' look. Grora casually shrugged in a response.

"Well you already know we can't talk about it a lot. We don't want ruin the party don't we?" She said.

"No we don't"

"Good. And even though I don't have to say this to you girls, but be on your best behavior"

"Yes Lady Etihw" the girls nodded.

Few minutes later.

"Now brother are you sure you don't have any questions for me, before I go?" Wodahs the on eye head male angel said, as he and his older brother Kcalb walked down the steps of the castle. Every angel except Wodahs were all ready to go to the party. Kcalb had a list of what Wodahs made for him and where everything is for him. Kcalb kept reading on what the list had, and silence out his younger brother voice.

"Brother?... Brother?" Wodahs repeated, he looks at Kcalb. Who just nodded in response. Wodahs sigh and pull the paper down. Kcalb looked up at his brother with a questionable face.

"I was reading of what you wrote brother"

"I see but do you have any questions for me before I leave?"

"Hmm... oh yeah... Where is the dessert?"

"I put it in the fridge where it will stay, but please reframe eating it, your dinner first before sweets brother. It's not healthy and good to have sweets early"

"...fine" The devil grumble. Wodahs reveal a ghost smile to his brother. It was a matter of time before he was able to wait and devour that pastry.

"Good, we will be back. Keep the castle from breaking down"

"That was one time Wodahs and it wasn't my fault"

"Whatever you say brother. Have a good time at the grave yard" Kcalb nodded. Wodahs headed down to the group where they waited for him.

"Fashionably late it seems head angel" Grora commented, Wodahs roll his eye at her comment and turn to the three female angels. "Hello girls"

"Hello Wodahs" They said giving him a friendly smile.

"So are we ready to go?" Etihw ask the group of angels, they all nodded as yes. The female god turn and closed her eyes focusing hard to open the portal. Etihw could feel the eyes of Kcalb on her, watching her.

A few seconds later, an average size portal began to open up. It glow pure white and sounds of up beating music came out of the portal.

"Whoa" Macarona and Froze said in awe when they saw the portal, Chelan stare also in an awe. Wodahs and Grora smile at the three. It brought up small memories before the Great War. Seeing Froze, Macarona, and Chelan together reminded them of Sherbert, Ringnatona and Ciel. They had great times with their past selves. The teasing, funny pranks Sherbert and Grora would do on Ringnatona and Wodahs, gatherings of other angels and picnic lunches they had with Etihw before Kcalb and his underlings had taken over and attacked them.

Things weren't the same after the war. Etihw brought back the six underlings but change them from there originality forms but in the opposites. Well except Chelan, who remain the same, a very quiet angel with a beautiful angelic voice.

"Come along girls, we shouldn't be late for party" Etihw said as she walk in with Grora and Wodahs behind her. The girls hurriedly follow Etihw and the two angels. A lot of angels were dancing and jumping around on the dance floor.

"Whoa, so these are angels from other worlds?" Macarona ask, she look around to see about 50 angels insight. She felt shy and nervous around with these angels. She was worried about making herself looking like a total idiot. She felt a small hand on her shoulder and look up to see Etihw.

"Yes, these angels are very unique and are behave" Etihw said, looking at the three young angels. "If there is anything you need, feel free to ask Wodahs, Grora and I. If you want go back to our world, I can send you back if you want" The girls nodded.

"So where are we sitting?" Macarona ask, looking around. She had her hands close to her chest. She continues to look around at the angels, dancing around or walking. Chelan pat her friends shoulder for comfort. This helped the nervous angel a lot, she didn't want be away from her friend or her god. She was afraid of getting lost.

"Well Etihw won't be sitting with us" Wodahs said, he look at his god. Etihw close her eyes and smile.

"Wait, how come?" Froze look at the two confuse.

"Its tradition, all gods must sit together with the God of all Gods. The angels are sitting with each other, as represent our own world" Grora explain.

"Wait. So there is another God stronger than you Lady Etihw!... Oh sorry?!"

Etihw chuckle softly and gave Macarona, Froze and Chelan a smile. "Its fine, but it is true. Compare to me and Justism. I am merely a weakling to him, but he is very kind, sweet and funny. He considers me and the other gods as powerful as him. You three will love meeting him"

"He is part of the life of the party in all honesty" Grora commented.

"So his name is Justism?" Froze look.

"Yes"

All girls relax and continue to look around.

"Etihw!" a male voice call out the god's name. Etihw turn around and smile to see two of her friends coming towards her.

"Lilya Sirolas, its nice to see you two again" She call out, waving her hand to them. Lilya smile and nodded while Sirolas gave her a smile. They finally come over towards her and the angels. Lilya, Sirolas greeted Wodahs and Grora. They greeted back respectfully to the male gods. While being greeted, the girls were quiet and looking at the female god and male one. They were looking up and down at their features and clothing. But when Sirolas started to talk, they took a double take on looking at Sirolas.

"So who are these girls?" Sirolas ask, looking at the three angels in curiosity. The girls stopped gawking at the god and blush in embarrassment, they didn't know if he was paying attention of them staring at him.

"These are our friends, Froze, Macarona and Chelan" Etihw said, pointing to which girl is which.

"They look like you other und- "

"So Lilya! Have you choose one angel to go against me?" Grora interrupted and changed the subject. Froze, Chelan and Macarona looked at Grora confuse and, look at Wodahs with a questionable look. Wodahs shrugged and put his attention toward something else, while Ethiw gave the two male Gods a look.

"No, not yet?"

"I say you should get Aylena? She seems to be very powerful with or without her bow an arrow. What do you think Wodahs?"

"She does have a killer strike, better than Grora"

"Yea.. Hey!" She look at him.

"Calm down you two" Etihw order, the two angels look at each other then back at Etihw and mumble sorry to her.

"I might consider it" Lilya answered.

"Have Elux and Fumus arrive yet?"

"Not yet, but Vicer has arrive for a little while making sure all the preparations are where they need to be. Justism underlings have been busy and helping around with Vicer while his main two angels distract with Justim with paperwork"

"I bet our God must be having a good time with that" Etihw said smiling.

The two males nodded and continue to talk to Etihw. Eventually the three left to head towards the god table. The left Wodahs and Grora with the three girls.

"So uh, where do we sit Mr. Wodahs?" Macarona ask, looking up at the one eye angel.

"We are going be sitting at table 3, I believe the main course will be serve right after Justim arrival. For right now, we have a bit more of freedom before he arrives"

"Well least Mercury, Luna, Mars and Sol aren't here with the rest of thos… ow!"

"Wodahs, why did you hit her?"

"Like what Etihw say, we all must behave. This is a birthday party for the special God. Last thing we need, is to ruin a birthday bash. Us angels, we are representing thee Gray World. Grora behave yourselves." Wodahs explain, he looked at Grora at the last words he said. He had a serious look on his face making sire the female angel could notice how serious he is.

"Fine" she mumbles out.

"Come on now girls, we should get settle in" Wodahs ordered the girls to follow him.

After Wodahs, Grora, Froze, Chelan and Macarona settle in and had a few chips with some soda. Wodahs had started an intelligent conversation with Froze, while Macarona and Chelan were listening stories that Grora had about the other worlds angels. While the Gray World angels mingle each other. The last two gods have arrived a few minutes after Etihw and her angels came.

Elux and the angels made a grand intimidate appearance, it made Macaorna feel a bit scared at first but Chelan and Grora manage to calm her down. Fumus arrive shortly with his angels, along with Justim underlings

His male angels were carrying a large cake with silver icing on the ridges and corners of the cake. With black gel writing on it. White edible and regular feathers were around the cake. One was centered in the middle. The black gel writing had said '_Happy Birthday Justim_' With another sentence saying under it. "_To our beloved God_".

Vicer soon arrive soon after one of his half head angels. He walks over to where Fumus was with his angels and had them put where the cake was needed to be. Vicer went to each god and greeted them and thanking them for coming to the party. He looks at his pocket watch where he took it out from his pocket. It read 12 after 8. Justim was almost done with his paperwork. He only had a few minutes left before he was going kill his half Vicer because of the load work he got. Mostly the paperwork was some of Vicers side.

"I hope you enjoy the party, Shikabone will be here with his reapers soon then disappear to get my brother"

"What do you want us to do while we wait?"

"Relax for a while. I'm done with everything set up here" He look around the ballroom to see if everything was in check.

"What do we do right when he comes?"

"Shikabone wants everyone to hide and jump out screaming surprise at him. I don't care what you do honestly" He rubbed his eyes and yawn.

"You should go back and get some rest Vicer, you look tired" Lilya said, he looked at the devil who was tired. But then again, Vicer had bag under his eyes.

"I will, right after I talk to Satanick about his son issues."

"Devil can't take a hint about his sons not loving him" Fumus said, smoking his cigar.

"Least you aren't living in a world with him 24/7"

"We shouldn't be talking about Devils in a God party now, especially our main god Justim"

"Yeah, and I will end up getting punch by him for having him doing all of my paperwork"

~Earlier in Justism office~

"We value…hmmmh… take part, of tickerourm…numh… as" Justim mumble as he read through some documents that he missed. He sign parts of where they were needed and what aren't needed.

'Wonder why I the paperwork came so soon today, I expected it to come next month' He thought to himself. 'I bet Vicer is having fun with his fair share of work'

~With Vicer~

"Sir Vicer, Lord Justism is almost done with some of your paperwork" An whisper, while entering his room.

"Almost? Dam, I thought it would take him another hour. He's doing Devils work"

"Sir Vicer, what do we do?"

"… Is it possible to get Shikabones and GriRea death list?"

"The next death list isn't ready sir, Shikabone and GriRea are in creative differences"

"Hmmm, well…"

~Back to reality~

"So you did everything you can to keep him busy?"

"Yup, I should be going now. Satanick will be coming for me soon enough" He said, the other gods nodded and wave goodbye to Vicer. Once he left, another portal has open revealing GriRea with some reapers along with her.

"Ah the God of Death has arrive with his colleagues" Lilya said, waving to them. Shikabone look and wave happily back to the god of flowers.

Shikabone turn towards his friends and whisper a few words to them. They nodded and went to their table. The God of Death disappear and reappear right in his seat, which was next to The God of all Gods and Elux.

"So the devil himself appear?"

"Yes"

"Is the cake here?"

"My angels beaked it customarily made for our be loved god Justim. I've made sure Olive gotten the ingredients and texture of the cake and icying just right"

"Splendid splendid!"

"The flowers are freshly bloom and cared with delicate touch"

"White? With feathers?"

"Center pieces"

"Ah I see, lovely!"

"Main courses of the food have been done by my daughter and my other angels. With the help of Lady Etihw main two angels"

"Is Wodahs famous Ozacahu in the menu?" (How the hell you spell that dish!?)

"Of course, he spent 12 hours in the kitchen with Grora"

"Such dedication! Ah Elux has?"

"With the help of Sir Vicer, his gift has been done and is ready to be given to Justim"

"Oh I can't wait to see it!" He clapped his hands. Everything was coming together greatly.

"I'm so proud of all you gods, this birthday will be the best ever he has ever gotten!"

"Well Lord Justim has done so much for us in our past lives and world"

"He has shared advice for us to keep our worlds happy"

"His wisdom and support has helped us learn more what it is like to be a god"

"His comfort heals us, whenever we need him. Even though he never comes to our worlds a lot, We know the pain and stress about ruling a world"

"And mainly, his nonstop love for us keeps us god a family. Even though we fight and things get messy. Justim manages to heal the pain we've cause for ourselves. Little by little"

"I'm glad you five haven't taken his as granted, even though I'm a different type of god. Lord Justim has shown me about life and death. Humans hate and fear death, but everything in ln life has to end. Some humans question our god for his actions, but he can't explain everything to people. Whether they choose to believe him or not. Paths of their life's has already been made and are able to change with choices. Dying doesn't have to be a bad thing, think about it as a closing book. Some characters end up being happy, while others don't. Its because they choose this way. They have chosen it, and never thought of the consequences. Even if an ill human or creature who has suffer in pain, me taking their life is sort of relief off of them. Young or old, things will end. That is why Justim encourages everyone to take advantage of their lives and try to be happy and healthy. He loves everyone of his living creations and try to persuade them to be happy."

"Wow" All of the gods said.

"Well I shall be going now, don't want ruin everything. GriRea will give the signal when Justim and I arrive. So make sure to have a good place to hide. Also enjoy the party! We are here to party like it was 1929!"

"….."

"Never mind" He scuffed and teleported out of the room and head towards where Justim is. The rest of the gods started catching up on each other and wonder if any new plans they were having.

~Back To Angels~

"So who are those angels? They look so beautiful and flowery" Macarona ask Wodahs and Grora with curiosity in her eyes. The angels she was staring at had a flower theme with their uniforms. The seven angels were amongst themselves talking about something. Three of the angels were laughing as one of their friends started to make a fool out of himself.

Grora turn and look back at Macarona. "Those angels are from Phantomroses's World. They are Lilya's angels"

"Whoa, they look so.."

"Floray"

"Is there world a flower theme?"

"Yeah, Lilya and his devil world have the most beautiful flowers and plants. The landscape and architure in all worlds" Wodahs added.

"Those three have something in their eyes"

"It's their flower symbol"

"Flower symbol?" The three angels ask, mines Chelean. But Wodahs and Grora can tell she was saying that.

"Yeah, you see in Lilyas world. If you are born in the area of a flower patch. You will have the image of the flower on your eye. Lilya names most angels after the flower."

"So there are more?"

"Yeah, but those three are very special to Lilya"

"How so?"

"They were the first three angels to have that symbol on their eye when they were created."

Grora nodded and continue on. "The angel with long white hair is name Acheflow, she is the white flower, next to her is Admon the Red Peony and on the right side of Acheflow is Aylena the Lotus Flower. The three main angels and Lilyas strongest angels of his world"

"Whoa"

"And the four of those angels?"

"On Admon side is Erianthe and Melancton"

"Side with Aylena is Vartan and Roosevelt. Roosevelt is the newest and youngest angel"

"He looks so cute!"

"He is a bit shy with others, but he loves giving flowers to his friends and Lilya, most him, Acheflow and Rosaliya"

"Who is Rosaliya?"

"The devil of Phantomtoses"

"Oh"

"I wonder how old he, he looks like a toddler"

"I think he is 3 years old" Wodahs guess.

"I heard he was 5 in a half" Grora corrected him. This made Wodahs turn to loo at her in confusion.

"Who told you?"

"Rosemary" She simply said.

"When? You didn't go to her when we arrive"

"She told me last year when Lord Fumus came over to visit Eti. You were with Taffy and Egmont"

"Oh"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND REAPERS!" A female voice boom from the speakers of the Dj booth. She held the microphone close to her lips, but far from making a mistake. Every angel, god and reaper turn their attention towards her waiting to speak"

"BIRTHDAY GOD WILL ARRIVE SOON, SO BEFORE HE COMES LETS ALL HEAD TO THE DANCE FLOOR AND BREAK IT!" She yells with all her heart, you could hear the enthusiasm from her voice and the excitement she held. She out the mic down and began to turn the music on a very popular track that made every angel cheer and scream in excitement. The song was call Masquerade Night.

Some of the angel's skip, ran and walk over to the dance floor and began to move their bodies against the song. The gods were swaying to the song, up until Lilya as Etihw for a dance. The female god nodded and went with him, follow by Elux taking one oh his angels out on the dance floor.

"Can we go dance Wodahs Grora?" Macarona ask, Chelan was looking at the the two gray angels. Grora nodded and stood up. She looked at Wodahs and Froze. "You two should come, this song is to good to miss!"

"I.. I don't know how to dance" Froze answer shyly.

"Its simple, I'll guide you to the music Froze" She held her hand out to the blond angel, who hesitate for a sec but took it. Grora look at Wodahs for one last time if he wanted to join with them. The one eye angel sigh and got up as well and followed the girls to the now full dance floor. The Dj jumped up and down and continue to make the music so amazing coming from the speakers.

Lights flash in variation of colors, with misty smoke guiding across the floor. Even in the middle of the song, bubbles had suddenly appear and were making the lights go through it.

Once the song had ended, GriRea was next to Met, holding a microphone. She smiles and began to speak.

"Excuse me angels, gods and reapers" Everybody stopped what they were doing and look at the Grim Reaper.

"I have gotten a word from Lord Death. Justim will be arriving in 30 seconds. Shikabone ask everyone to hide but please do not ruin the decorations or anything that will hurt others" She said, giving the mic back to the Dj.

Everybody head towards a place in the ballroom to hide, the oblivious hiding place was under tables and behind the Dj booth. Except there weren't much room to fit everybody. So some of the angels had to squeeze each other.

30 seconds later…

A bright white portal appears with opening the air and time wimey stuff. Shikabone had come through first, he moves to the side and turn his attention towards the special birthday guest. Justim slowly made his way out of the portal and look up to and look around the room that was now dark and quiet. Justim look at the God of Death in confusion of where they were.

"Shikabone, where are we?"

"Vicer and I discovered something truly amazing!"

"How amazing is it?" He ask while smiling at his friend.

"Oh, you will see!" As he said the last word, the lights suddenly turn on and everybody who were hiding jump out of there spots and scream "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! LORD JUSTISM!" in such excitement.

"oh my" He said full of shock. He looks around to see all of his friends, underlings and family there. He places his right hand on his chest were his heart was beating rather than normal. The gods began to walk towards their god and started to sing the typical birthday song, including Shikabone. Justim soon began to tear up and smile at his friends, giving each individual a hug. Justim two main underlings slowly roll a cart that had his cake with candles being lit up, illuminating the wax numbers of how old the god was turning. The rest of the angels were watching, some sang along with the gods and others were either filming or watching.

"Happy Birthday to yoouuuu" They finish, dragging the last word. Everybody clap at the beautiful song. At this point, Justim was wiping tears away from his eyes and smiling warmly. The underlings of his walk towards him and gave him a group hug. He hugged back and gave each angel of a kiss on the head.

It took Justim a minute to calm down for a while. His eyes were still watery and rolling down on his cheeks. The angels roll the big cake closer to him to within reach and distance. Justim was in awe at the sight of the cake and smile at his people and took a moment and blew out the small flames on the candles. Another round of applause happen.

"Thank you, thank you all. For everything" He said, pulling a tissue and wipe his tears away. He soon receives another group hug from his angels then gods.

"Enough of the tears, lets give another round of applause for Lord Justim" The female red hair Dj said, looking at the birthday god. Everybody clap once again making the god chuckle and bow a bit. "Now, lets continue with this birthday party! You in Lord Justim" Met turn towards him, pointing at him, waiting for a response.

Justim only smile from ear to ear and nodded. He snapped his fingers and made the lights go all party rock. Dj Met started up with the music and began to dance around in he booth.

Justim began to do his first on the cake and started to serve people slices of his cake. Although his angels begged him to not serve the slices, because it was his birthday. Stubborn as ever Justim continue giving slices away to angels, gods and reapers. He cut a few more slices to give to his underlings, but was soon order by (F/A/N) to take the slice of cake and head towards his seat at the god table. And let his angels take care of everything that had to do with the party, and let him relax and enjoy the party.

After eating cake, the main courses took set with yummy food and good drinks that were non and alcoholic beverages. The party was monitor by six gods, and their main underlings were watching their bosses as well.

Everybody was enjoying themselves and having a good time meeting other angels, especially Froze, Macarona and Chelan. They hung around with other angels and learn cool things about them. Wodahs and Grora chatted with the main underlings like Taffy or Iglis. The gods did a bit of gossiping here and there, but was soon ended by Justim.

The birthday god was enjoying his birthday and the love he was receiving from his people. He took every ounce of moment he has with the party. This was one of his first surprise party's he ever receive in years of his existence. He felt honored and grateful to be in his position. Even though being a god was a tough job, he was glad he has friends and a family to help him and motivate him to keep humans and other alive creatures stay on the side of good.

The god of all gods couldn't ask for anything better than what he has now.

A/N: So this story is officially on hiatus now, even though it already is.

I want say sorry for not updating lately and not uploading this chapter before. Its my fault and I deserve the blame.

But on the bright side, this story has earn 3.5k views! I would like to say thank you readers for taking the time and reading this, leaving a comment and vote. I always though this story wasn't doing so well or great. Compare to the other stories, they seem more better then mine.

I want say right now, I have been dealing with my habit in procrastinating, thinking about my future and getting through the process of moving to another state for college purposes. My mom is treating me like I am a baby and is not looking at the big picture of what comes into my eyes. I have also been thinking about my writing skills.

Let me just say...

I suck at writing, I know my imagination and creativity won't be in the level how other successful Wattpad Writers are here. I compare myself to other writers a lot and it makes me not want to update. I hate having that feeling and doing it. I'm scared and terrified how my future will end up. But in time, I will start improving more on writing. I know I won't be the next best thing in the industry of writing. I can accept that, I just want be good and call writing as a job. I want a job that will make me happy, and not worried about being unstable in the financial field. I don't like being greedy or demand money, because that makes me feel bad and horrible.

Now I should stop rambling and end this thing.

Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoy it and the angels I have put in are my Oc angels. It took me a lot of time to figure out the names for them.

So please, leave a comment, vote and share this story! This is not the official end of this book! I just need to take a break right now. But i will be back and have some more good one shots for you all!

For now, See ya!


End file.
